Hold You Until I Die
by Lina Shay
Summary: finished Ginny will do anything to get Harry, even if it means making a deal with the Dark Lord.
1. Prologue

Hold You Until I Die  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter sat by the lake and stared at the sun setting over the distant hills. A beautiful red glow graced the sky and reflected on the shimmering lake. It reminded him of the beloved girl he had wronged so badly. The next morning would be the one year anniversary since she had left him alone in this world. His heart ached to see her again, to hold her once more in his arms. He couldn't believe how much he took her for granted.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He didn't bother turning around. He knew it was Cho Chang come to beg his attentions.  
  
"We're headed off to Hogsmeade," Cho told him. "I thought you might want to come with us. It might help you keep your mind off things. Even Ron's going."  
  
"I think I'd rather be alone," Harry murmured sadly.  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to," Cho began, "you know where to find me."  
  
A while of silence told Harry that Cho had left. He was glad of it. Cho, more than even Ron, reminded him of his departed love. After all, it was the word "Cho" that sealed her fate and made her lost to Harry forever. If only he had thought more before speaking, if he had only listened more to his heart, she would be sitting there with him.  
  
Tears stung his eyes as he continued to stare across the large lake.  
  
"Hullo, Harry!"  
  
It was Hagrid come to console him, as he often did when Harry would sit beside the lake for over an hour. Harry knew Hagrid, like Cho and the rest, was just worried about him, but Harry just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Yeh thinkin' about her 'gain?" Hagrid asked, setting himself down beside Harry.  
  
"I'm always thinking of her, Hagrid," Harry muttered, his voice quivering. "I killed her."  
  
"No yeh didn'," Hagrid disputed. "Madam Pomfrey said it was due ter the Avada Kedarra curse. How d'yeh s'pose it was yer fault?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry admitted, feeling frustrated. "Just by the way she looked at me, the hurt on her face. I know I killed her. I wish I could better understand."  
  
"It was the Avada Kedarra," Hagrid insisted. "I jus' wonder what she did ter get a curse like that put on her. If only we knew how it all happened."  
  
A/N: That's my Prologue. Next chapter goes back in time a year or so and tells the story. 


	2. Ch 1: Hello, Darkness, My Old Friend

Disclaimer: None of these charaters belong to me.  
  
A/N: Another books which is out of my norm. It's shorter and darker.  
  
Hold You Until I Die  
Chapter one: Hello, Darkness, My Old Friend  
  
Ginny found herself wandering down dark corridors made of shinney black obsidian. The hard floor felt as ice to her bare feet. She continued onward, her finders playing nervously at the low collar of her cotton nightdress. The hall felt to be going on forever. Suddenly, large black doors sprang from the darkness. Ginny could barely reach the wrought iron knocker. As she knocked, the sound echoed loudly through the corridor. One of the large doors swung open slowly with a loud screech. Ginny stood idly, peering into the darkness the door revealed.  
  
"Come, child," a deep, cold voice beckoned.  
  
Ginny walked into the room. She heard the door slam behind her, and she knew it was too late to change her mind. Torchlight erupted suddenly so that Ginny could see where she was. It was a large, empty chamber, made of sleekest obsidian. A mere hundred yards in front of her was a tall throne. Someone sat there, shrouded in darkness. Another person lurked in the shadows beside the throne.  
  
"I remember you, child," came the cold voice from the top of the throne. "Why have you sought me?"  
  
Ginny's mouth was dry, exceedingly so that she couldn't make a sound escape it. Suddenly, a voice echoed from the ceiling. Ginny recognized the voice as her own, yet no words could escape her lips.  
  
"Dark Lord," came Ginny's voice, "I have sought you because you are the most powerful of wizards. I need of you a favor."  
  
They were the very thoughts she had wished to convey. How they came about was a mystery to her.  
  
"Yes, child," the Dark Lord replied. "You have helped me in the past. I do believe I owe you a small favor. What do you wish of me?"  
  
"Please, Lord," Ginny spoke from her own mouth. "You know my love as he is your enemy. Please, enable me to frolic in his dreams."  
  
"Very well," said the Dark Lord. "I will give you full reign over his dreams at one condition. He will not know you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny demanded worriedly.  
  
"You may slip into his dreams and do whatever you like there," the Dark Lord explained. "But, he will not see you as you are. Nothing about you will be familiar. He will not know you."  
  
"Wait!" Ginny cried. "That defeats the purpose. How is he to love me if he doesn't know it's me he loves?"  
  
"You will find ways to tell him, to show him, it was you," the Dark Lord told her. "But you cannot tell him who you are."  
  
Ginny fell to her knees and thought. Could it work that way? Could he figure out on his own that they were meant to be?  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," the Dark Lord continued, an evil smirk apparent in his voice. "If your love, in your dream, calls you by your name, then he shall know it is you and shall love you forever. But, if he calls you by another girl's came, then you shall die before the sun rises."  
  
"That's not fair!" Ginny cried. "You can't do that!"  
  
"You came to me," said the Dark Lord. "I make the rules."  
  
"I think that's too much risk," Ginny told him, standing up and turning to leave.  
  
"Virginia!" the Dark Lord called. "How will he love you without me? Think about it. All these years, you have wanted him. And all these years, he has seen you for no more than a little sister. This is your only chance to allow him to really know you."  
  
Ginny stood with her eyes closed. As she thought about forever without him, tears filled her eyes. Then she thought of forever with him. More tears came, but not tears of sorrow. Each tear brought a feeling of joy beyond anything she had ever felt. Ginny had to do it. She had to.   
  
When she turned and saw Lord Voldemort on his dark throne, the joy left her. Why had she sought help from the most evil person who existed? She couldn't make a deal with him. That would be like selling her soul to the devil.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said suddenly. "I can't do it. I'll have to get him on my own."  
  
"Very well," the Dark Lord said, giving up faster than Ginny thought he would have. "But I'll give you this."  
  
The Dark Lord snapped his fingers. Immediately, the dumpy man in the shadows ran up to Ginny and presented her with a necklace. It was a black nylon string with a small black stone on it. A small gold lightening bolt in the middle of the pendant shimmered in the firelight.  
  
"What's this for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Put this around your neck before you go to sleep," Voldemort instructed, tapping his long fingers on his armrest. "It's just in case you change your mind."  
  
"I won't change my mind," Ginny insisted stubbornly, not even looking at the necklace.  
  
A cold laugh radiated from Voldemort's throne.  
  
***********  
  
Ginny sprang from her bed, breathing hard. She frantically looked around and found herself in her own bedroom. She was so relieved as she lay back down.  
  
"That was the strangest dream," Ginny muttered to herself, still breathing heavily.  
  
She rolled on her side and saw a book beside her pillow. It was Tom Riddle's diary, the one she had used to seek out Voldemort in her dream. That was probably what brought on the whole thing. Playing with something dangerous and linked to bad memories can bring on nightmares.  
  
Ginny turned on to her other side. Surprisingly, there was a black, velvet box on the other side of the pillow. Ginny stared at it, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Slowly, she reached over to the box and opened it. Inside, there was the necklace, the lightening shape glowing red.   
  
A/N: Don't ask me how she got Tom Riddle's diary back and whole. She just has it, okay? 


	3. Ch 2: So Much That You Just Don't See

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Hold You Until I Die  
Chapter two: There's So Much That You Just Don't See  
  
Ginny dizzily stumbled down the stairs to breakfast. As if she had not slept a second the night before, Ginny felt exhausted. Incredibly so that she didn't bother to fix her hair or get dressed. What was the point really? Ginny was convinced that a little oatmeal would wake her, then she would proceed to fix herself up for Harry's arrival that afternoon.  
  
As she entered the kitchen and to Ginny's surprised, there sat Harry Potter at the table, already eating and all. Harry stuck out perfectly, his black hair against the family of redheads.  
  
Ginny, being wholly shocked, stood for a moment and stared. Finally, Harry looked up and Ginny was forced to flee the scene. This was very much like the time before Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, when she came down to find Harry Potter in her kitchen. Much embarrassment followed.  
  
Ginny dressed in a jean skirt and white blouse as fast as she was able. She put up her hair attractively and dabbed on some make-up. Hurriedly, she ran down stairs to make her second impression. Ginny stopped just before she reached the kitchen. It had occurred to her that re- entering all dressed up would show how desperate she was to get Harry's approval. No guy wants a desperate girl. Though she was very much so, Ginny didn't want to seem it. So, instead of entering the kitchen, Ginny decided to go for a walk.   
  
It was a short walk, just around the garden. She made her way back to the house, dawdling to pass time. As she entered, Ginny found the family now seated in the living room. Harry was explaining another nonsense muggle item to Mr. Weasley. Ginny cleared her throat to get attention. They stared at her.  
  
"Good morning, all, Harry," Ginny greeted pleasantly as she made her way to a seat by the hearth.  
  
"And so a CD is..." Mr. Weasley began, racking his brain for any information he would have on whatever object it was.  
  
Harry kept his focus on Ginny, though. She didn't know why. Self-consciousness took over and Ginny began to fidget uncontrollably. Harry smiled wryly. Ginny couldn't take it. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it, and her head was filling with strange notions, like "my hair must look awful" and "do I have dirt on my nose?" Quickly, Ginny went out the front door and stared at the chickens. What else could she do? She needed air.  
  
"You've changed," came a voice just after the sound of the door closing.  
  
She recognized the voice instantly as Harry's. Ginny wanted to look at him, but couldn't bring herself to turn around.  
  
"A girl can't wander about in her night dress, can she?" Ginny replied over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't mean your clothes," Harry told her, his voice coming closer. "You've grown, I think."  
  
Harry came around to Ginny's front and looked in her eyes. Ginny was avoiding his. When she looked into his eyes, this strange feeling would come over her. She'd be dizzy and clumsy. To spare herself embarrassment, Ginny looked everywhere but his eyes.  
  
"How old are you now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fifteen," Ginny replied quietly.  
  
"I guess that was a stupid question," Harry said, itching his neck. "You're just a year younger that I am."  
  
Ginny smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Dang," Harry began in a you-know-what's-funny sort of way. "In second year at Hogwarts, a year seemed like forever apart. Now, it doesn't seem like anything at all."   
  
Ginny looked into Harry's bright green eyes for the first time. Was he trying to convey what she was getting? Was Harry saying he was interested in her?  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny swooned, unable to stop herself.  
  
"Up for a game of Quidditch, Harry?" came Ron's voice from the front door.  
  
Harry and Ginny broke eye contact and both looked at Ron. He held out his new Zephyr 100 broomstick and smiled widely. Harry laughed for a moment.   
  
"Be right with you, Ron," Harry called.  
  
Ron nodded and headed inside. Harry turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Looking forward to school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ginny blurted. "Who really likes school?"  
  
"I do," Harry muttered.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. Should she apologize, let it alone, or simply change the subject?  
  
"What's the best thing about school?" Ginny asked, saying the first thing to pop into her head.  
  
"Being away from the Dursleys," Harry began, "learning fantastic things, Quidditch, my friends, and, well, everything."  
  
"I see why you like it so much," Ginny said empathetically.  
  
Harry stared into Ginny's eyes again. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Another thing about school is," Harry began, smiling thoughtfully, "I can't wait to see Cho again."  
  
Ginny's smile faded. Then she turned and walked away.  
  
  
A/N: Mega short chapter, I know. Why does everything seem longer on a paper? 


	4. Ch 3: Mistake Worth Making

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Hold You Until I Die  
Chapter three: The Mistake Worth Making  
  
That night, Ginny was preparing for bed. She had combed her hair and brushed her teeth. Her silk night gown felt so soft against her skin as she slipped between her sheets. As Ginny reached to put out the candle, she instead felt the black box which contained Voldemort's dream necklace. Could it really work? Could she, with that necklace, slip into Harry's dreams?  
  
Ginny bit her lip. She had decided not to use it. The price was too great. Then she remembered what Harry had said about wanting to see Cho. Voldemort's words then came to mind: "Think about it. All these years, you have wanted him. And all these years, he has seen you for no more than a little sister. This is your only chance..."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. It was true. Harry could never love her how she was, a skinny mouse, the little sister of his best friend. She grabbed the box and set it on her lap. As she opened it, the lightening shape on the black jewel shined brilliantly. Ginny thought that if she just used it one night, no harm could come. In one night, he would not guess her to be another girl. She was convinced.  
  
Carefully, Ginny lifted the necklace from the box and gently clasped it behind her neck. Ginny felt suddenly drained of energy. The only thing she could do was sleep. She lay down and closed her eyes, the warmth of the necklace massaging her neck. In seconds, she was out.  
  
Ginny found herself standing in a gazebo in the midst of a beautiful grassy area next to a sparkling pond. Also beside the pond resided a large weeping willow. The sky was a peach- pink, being about the time of sunset.  
  
As Ginny left the gazebo, she found that she was dressed in a fine gown of palest blue. She felt like a princess in the beautiful dress, in the wonderful scene. Ginny wondered what else would lie in store for her.  
  
When Ginny came upon the weeping willow, she found Harry lazing about in its shade. He looked so handsome in a tan suit.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered, feeling excitement almost too much to bear.  
  
Harry looked up at her in start. His fright melted into glad surprise. He quickly got to his feet and looked her over.  
  
"Why, you must be the most beautiful girl in the world," Harry said, still surprised. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am only your's," Ginny whispered, smiling widely.  
  
"But your name," Harry sputtered. "I must know your name."  
  
"For now, I have no name," Ginny retorted, resting her hands on Harry's chest. "I am only your's."  
  
"My angel, then," Harry began, gently touching one of her many red curls. "That shall be who you are, my Angel."  
  
Ginny smiled, tears coming to her eyes. It was everything she had ever dreamed.  
  
"Dearest," Ginny began, slipping her arms around him and pressing her cheek against his chest. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Just ask, and it shall be yours."  
  
"Everything I could want is right here," Harry whispered, holding her close.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
Suddenly, this dusk turned to late night. The sky was a brilliant navy blue with commits falling all around. Harry glanced up at the sky in awe.   
  
"Did you do that?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on the shooting stars.  
  
"I did it for you," Ginny said, her finger playing at the lobe of his ear.   
  
"What else can you do?" Harry queried, looking down at her.  
  
"Anything you wish," Ginny promised, looking into his bright green eyes.  
  
"You're wonderful," Harry told her, looking at her as if he had never known someone like her.  
  
Ginny smiled, feeling a blush come on.   
  
Clouds appeared around them. They were floating in the heavens. Harry looked briefly about him then returned his eyes to Ginny. He gently touched her cheek.  
  
"I can take you anywhere," Ginny told him, hoping he would give her a destination. "I can show you the very heavens."  
  
"All the heaven I need is in your eyes," Harry said, moving his hand slowly down her neck.   
  
Ginny sat down and they were back near the pond, the stars smiling over them. Harry knelt beside her. He grazed her right hand with his own. Ginny smiled as she took his hand and leaned back against him. Harry's free hand wrapped around Ginny's waist.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied contently.   
  
"Don't let me wake up," Harry begged, burring his face in her hair.  
  
"Harry, I will never leave you," Ginny sobbed, wishing that Harry could know it was her.  
  
"And I will never let you go," Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny reached her left hand up and ran her finger over Harry's lips. Harry let her right hand go and took her left with both hands and kissing her wrist. A warm shiver covered Ginny's entire body.   
  
"I love you, Harry," Ginny breathed.  
  
A/N: Then she wakes up. Ha ha. Wouldn't you love to be able to do this with the man you secretly love? I sure would. Anyway, sorry it's so short. Next chapter will come soon. 


	5. Ch 4: Beyond My Control

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Hold You Until I Die  
  
Chapter four: Beyond My Control  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly, the gentle morning sunlight warming her face. She smiled contently, feeling a strange feeling of warmth and joy. She could lay there forever just feeling that feeling. Ginny slowly rolled over, pressing her pillow close to her face as if it was Harry.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a tightness about her neck. It was the necklace, Voldemort's necklace. Ginny flung from her bed and pulled the necklace off, throwing it across the room.   
  
"You can't have me!" Ginny yelled, expecting something to happen in response.   
  
Nothing did happen. Ginny got up and got dressed. As she was combing her hair in her mirror, she glanced down at the necklace. It was gone. Ginny smiled. She had done it. Voldmort wouldn't bother her anymore. As she set her hair brush down, she found that the black box was now on her vanity. It had been on her night stand the night before. Ginny opened the box slightly and saw the glow of the necklace.  
  
"No!" Ginny screamed, throwing the box at her bed. "Leave me alone! I'm not going back!"  
  
The lid of the box popped open. The lightening mark on the necklace glowed a bright red. Ginny ran over and closed the box. She had to get rid of it somehow. Ginny tucked the box in her pocket and ran down the stairs.   
  
"Ginny, where're you going?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Come in for breakfast."  
  
Ginny let out a breath and went into the kitchen. Harry was there, along with everyone else. He blankly stared at his bowl as he pushed the cereal around the bowl with his spoon. Ginny sat down opposite him.  
  
"How're you, Harry?" Ginny asked, feeling a nervousness rush over her.  
  
"What..huh?" Harry looked up at her. "What..What did you say?"  
  
"How're you?" Ginny repeated.  
  
"I wish I was still asleep," Harry mumbled, looking back at his cereal.  
  
Ginny smiled, both from nervousness and happiness. It just felt so strange to have last night happen and act like nothing had happened. Ginny just wanted to snoggle back into Harry's arms. That would get quite a negative reaction, though. After all, he had no idea that she was the one from his dream.  
  
"What were you yelling about this morning?" Mr. Weasley asked Ginny over his newspaper.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny assured him. "I just stubbed my toe."  
  
"Awful lot of yelling for one toe," Ron scoffed.  
  
"I have sensitive toes," Ginny shot at him.  
  
"We're going to King's Cross Station tomorrow," Mr. Weasley announced. "Anything we need to get at Hogsmeade before then?"  
  
"We got everything last week, Dad," Ron informed.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure Harry had everything he needed," Mr. Weasley told him.  
  
"I've got it all, Mr. Wealsey," Harry assured him, looking up from his bowl.  
  
Ginny felt this throbbing in her pocket. The necklace was acting up.  
  
"Mum, may I be excused?" Ginny blurted, jumping up from the table and running out the back door.  
  
Ginny ran across her yard and over to a steep canyon. She pulled the box from her pocket and threw it down into the canyon.  
  
"Gin?"   
  
Ginny jumped from fright and spun around. Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked.  
  
"Just getting rid of a little junk," Ginny told him, breathing hard. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I just thought it was weird how you ran from the table like that," Harry said.   
  
"I guess I'm peculiar that way," Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry still stared at her.  
  
"Shall we return to the house?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Sure," Harry muttered.  
  
Ginny smiled and started off toward the house. Harry followed.  
  
"Gin," Harry began, "have you ever had a dream that felt real?"  
  
Ginny looked back at him.  
  
"Everyone has," she said nervously.  
  
Harry sat down on the ground, pressing his thumb to his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I sense you want to talk about something," Ginny said, walking over to him.  
  
"It's just that dream," Harry told her, puzzled. "It was real. It was."  
  
Ginny rubbed her arms insecurely.  
  
"There was this girl," Harry muttered.  
  
"What'd she look like?" Ginny asked, looking down at him.  
  
Harry shook his head, biting on the end of his thumb.  
  
"You don't remember?" Ginny assumed.  
  
"It's weird," Harry sputtered. "I can see her clearly in my head, but she doesn't...I can't...explain...She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."  
  
"Yet you can't explain her," Ginny said, biting her lip. "What color is her hair, her eyes? How tall is she? How old does she look?"  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead and squinted his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Harry groaned.  
  
Ginny patted Harry on the back.   
  
************  
  
That night, Ginny put on her night gown and got into bed. She lay her head on her soft pillow and stared at the roof of her bedroom. She couldn't imagine tolerating the night without being with Harry. She found herself wishing she hadn't throw the necklace away.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes.  
  
"You're wonderful."  
  
Ginny sat up and looked around. No one was there. She put out her candle and lay back down.  
  
"All the heaven I need is in your eyes."  
  
It sounded like Harry. Ginny had to ignore it. There was no one there.  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Go away!" Ginny shouted, pressing her hands against her ears. It was no use. She could still hear the words.  
  
"Don't let me wake up."  
  
Ginny got up and relit her candle. She glanced around her room. Where was the voice coming from?  
  
"And I will never let you go."  
  
Ginny looked back at her candle. There sat the black box. The lid flipped open. Ginny reached for the necklace and, as she did, the pendant floated to touch her fingertips. Ginny quickly pulled her hand away.  
  
"Never again!" She shouted.   
  
Ginny grabbed the box and threw it out her window. She pulled her covers over her and began to cry.  
  
A/N: Creepy. Anyway, what'd you think? Please review. 


	6. Ch 5: Never Walk in Anyone's Shadows

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Hold You Until I Die  
  
Chapter five: Never Walk in Anyone's Shadows  
  
Ginny got up early to pack the next day. She had shrugged it off for a long time, but, since this was the day that school started, she needed to do it. As she placed her school robes into her large trunk, she found Voldemort's necklace sitting on top of her clothes. She tossed it away and continued to pack. Ginny had decided not to let that necklace bother her. It was apparent that it would continue to appear in odd places until she wore it again, so she would just ignore it. It was getting really hard to ignore. Everytime she turned around, Ginny found the necklace at the top of her trunk.   
  
Once she was packed and all ready for school, Ginny threw the necklace away once more and went down stairs, dragging her trunk along. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making a quick lunch. Mr. Weasley was outside enchanting the car for more convenience. Ginny was surprised to see that Ron and Harry had not come down stairs yet.   
  
"Mum, where's Ron?" Ginny asked casually, leaving her trunk in the living room.   
  
"I do believe he and Harry had a late night last night," Mrs. Weasley explained over her sauce pan of porridge. "They might not be up for a bit."  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Ron muttered as he scuffled into the kitchen. He looked like the living dead with the circles around his eyes and with his slouching.  
  
"Something the matter, Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Harry wouldn't let me sleep," Ron groaned, dropping into a chair at the kitchen table. "He woke me up every time he woke up."  
  
"Why'd he keep waking up?" Mrs. Weasley queried, worriedly. "I could have brewed him some slumber potion if he was having trouble sleeping."  
  
"No," Ron murmured. "He kept saying he wasn't dreaming what he wanted. Whatever that means. He refused to come down with me. He said he still had time to try to sleep."  
  
Ginny felt a shiver move up her arms. She shouldn't have gone, even if it was just once. Because of it, Harry was suffering. Ginny did get a certain amount of joy out of the idea of him being infatuated with her, though. Still, she shouldn't have gone.  
  
"I do believe Harry is going mental," Ron said, looking hungerly at the porridge Mr. Weasley just served him.  
  
Ginny barely poked at her porridge.  
  
"Ready!" Mr. Weasley shouted from the front yard. "C'mon all!"  
  
"Go get Harry," Mrs. Weasley ordered Ron, taking his bowl away.  
  
"But, Mum," Ron whined. "My breakfast!"  
  
"Go now!" Mrs. Weasley commanded.  
  
Ron picked himself off the chair and ran up to his room.  
  
"I'll put my trunk in the car," Ginny said, getting up from the table.  
  
She grabbed her trunk handle and headed to the car. Mr. Weasley packed it into the back of the car while Ginny climbed into the back seat and waited. In moments, Harry and Ron packed themselves into the back seat with Ginny. Harry was still tucking in his oversized shirt and Ron had drifted off as Mr. Weasley drove the car from the driveway.   
  
Ginny wanted to ask Harry about his dream, but she knew it would make both of them uncomfortable. It would just make her wish she had gone back and it would depress poor Harry. So, Ginny just left it alone and stared out the car window.  
  
By the time they got to King's Cross Station, Harry was also asleep. Ginny liked to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful.   
  
When the car stopped, jerking Ron and Harry awake. Harry stretched his back and then followed Ron out of the car. Ginny pushed open her car door and got out. Mr. Weasley unpacked all the trunks. Each grabbed their own and proceeded to Platforms nine and ten. They passed through the barrier and entered Platform nine and three-quarters.   
  
"Don't get into trouble," Mrs. Weasley warned, tenderly hugging Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Oh, Mum," Ron whined. "People are watching."  
  
Mrs. Weasley went and hugged Harry too.   
  
"Have a good year, kids," Mrs. Weasley said, waving to them as the three rushed off toward the train.  
  
"Coming in our car?" Harry asked Ginny as they traveled through the corridor on the train.   
  
"I suppose so," Ginny said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Seen Hermione at all, Ron?" Harry asked, turning into an empty compartment and putting up his trunk.  
  
"Just once around July," Ron muttered, sitting down. "Saw her at the dragon festival in Ilfracombe. It was the sixty-fourth annual anniversary since the dragon attack on that area."  
  
"They have a festival celebrating an attack?" Harry asked, looking perplexed.  
  
"The anniversary of an attack," Ron corrected.  
  
The train started moving.  
  
"About Hermione," Harry reminded.  
  
"Yes, I saw her there," Ron told him. "We talked some before her parents started wigging out when they started the parade of dragons."  
  
"I'd be a little freaked myself," Harry admitted.  
  
"Anyway," Ron went on, "You should have seen Hermione. She sure looks good."  
  
"Talking about me?"  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny looked around at Hermione. She looked different. Her hair was waist- length with blonde highlights. She was quite tall, dressed fashionably with a brilliant tan. Ginny envied the effect it had on Harry. She wished he would kindly get his chin off the floor.  
  
"'Mione, you look-" Harry began, but didn't continue.   
  
Hermione didn't seem to mind. She just sat herself beside Ginny.  
  
"Ready for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ron flirtatiously.  
  
As the conversation proceeded, Ginny felt quite invisible. Harry and Ron's full attentions were on Hermione and she was eating it up. They acted like Ginny wasn't even there. This made her angry, jealous, and severely depressed.   
  
Suddenly, Ginny glimpsed Voldemort's necklace sticking out of her trunk.  
  
A/N: Had to put some Ron and Hermione in there. Did anyone else think that part on the Harry Potter 2 movie was, like, so obvious. You know, when Ron and Hermione were all awkward at the end about not hugging. It was the funniest thing ever. 


	7. Ch 6: Fools Rush In

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except Carley.  
  
Hold You Until I Die  
  
Chapter six: Fools Rush In  
  
Ginny went up to Gryffindor common with everyone else after the feast. She continued to her own dorm room. She wanted to get some unpacking done. When Ginny got to her room, she found Carley already there. Carley was a tall ginger-brunette who shared the room with Ginny and a few other girls.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Weasley," Carley sneered after a start. "I thought you were someone important."  
  
Ginny just grinned at Carley, feeling utter loathe for her. Carley smiled back, probably feeling about the same.  
  
Ginny went over to her bed and where her trunk sat. Slowly, she unpacked her things and put them in their prearranged place.   
  
"Goodness, Weasley," Carley voiced. "Don't you ever bring anything new to Hogwarts? It seems I know every piece of your wardrobe by smell."  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes, pulling out a large winter cloak.  
  
"Blimey!" Carley exclaimed.  
  
Ginny was sure that Carley had something rude to say, so she made up her mind to ignore Carley. To Ginny's surprise, Carley jumped up from her bed and pounced over to Ginny. She, then, bent down, bringing up Voldemort's necklace balanced on the edge of her finger.  
  
"This is brilliant," Carley awed. "Your dad must have gone into debt to get it for you."  
  
"Give it back!" Ginny commanded.  
  
"Just a sec," Carley said absently, walking over to the mirror and holding it up to her neck.   
  
Ginny saw the lightening mark glow and the pendant reach for Carley's throat.  
  
"Stop!" Ginny shouted, running up and snatching the necklace from her.  
  
"Really, Weasley?" Carley said, indignantly. "I was just trying it on. Poorness has made you awfully grabby."   
  
Carley turned and left the room. Once the door had closed, Ginny looked down at the necklace in her hand. She had a strong desire to throw it out the window, but she couldn't risk it falling into someone's hands. So, Ginny just put it in her dresser drawer, promising never to even look at it.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny had trouble sleeping that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the necklace glowing at her. It was calling her to it. It wanted to be worn. Ginny tossed and turned, trying to get the image out of her mind.  
  
"I can't wait to see Cho again," came Harry's voice.  
  
Tears invaded Ginny's eyes. She couldn't stop them. Stuffing her face in her pillow, Ginny shook her head frantically. It was no use.  
  
***********  
  
Harry Potter and Ron sat together at breakfast, discussing broomsticks or some such. Ginny approached them, rubbing her burning eyes. Harry looked at her as she sat down.  
  
"Feeling all right there, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny just shook her head and sat her head down on the table.  
  
Harry returned to his and Ron's conversation, quite distracted by Ginny's condition. When he asked why she was so ill-feeling today, Ginny merely said that she was tired. Harry nodded, reluctant to let it go.  
  
"Quidditch practice today, Harry?" Ron asked as they left after breakfast.  
  
"Not the first day," Harry said.  
  
Ginny followed them, trying to keep her brain on the present. It kept wanting to drift into darkness.  
  
"I wish I had made the Quidditch team," Ron muttered sadly.  
  
"Maybe next year, Ron," Harry comforted, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ron just shrugged.  
  
"Harry," called a voice behind them.  
  
All three turned around. Cho Chang stood before them, her raven hair beautifully complimenting her almond eyes. Harry's eyes bulged, and he stood there like an idiot.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you luck with Quidditch this year," Cho said, smiling flirtatiously.  
  
Ginny glared at her.  
  
"Th-thank you," Harry sputtered.  
  
"These books sure are heavy," Cho hinted, straining fraudulently under the weight.  
  
"Let me help," Harry insisted, taking the bag from her.  
  
"I'm up in Defense Against Dark Arts," Cho told him.  
  
"Meet you in Charms, Ron," Harry said over his shoulder.  
  
Ginny watched as Cho and Harry walked side-by-side down the corridor. The mixture of hurt and anger wiped away the thought of being tired.   
  
A/N: Full of short chapters, aren't I? So sorry. 


	8. Ch 7: I Wish That This Could BeReal

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Hold You Until I Die Chapter Seven: I Wish That This Could Be Real  
  
Ginny lay in bed that night, thinking about Harry and Cho. The thought of them together disgusted her. She just wanted to run up and punch Cho sometime. Being two years older and athletic, Cho would totally win in any physical confrontation.  
  
Ginny bit her thumb as she glanced over at her dresser. If she couldn't attack Cho physically, she could attack her chances. A slight smile forced its way on Ginny's face. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Jumping up from her bed, Ginny made her way to the dresser. She opened the drawer and reached inside. The warmth radiating from the necklace led her hand to it. Ginny closed her fingers around the pendant and pulled it out, running back over to her bed.  
  
Once comfortably laying down, Ginny excitedly clipped the necklace around her neck. All energy left her and, with a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and drifted off.  
  
*************  
  
Ginny again appeared in the world she had created for herself. The lake water sparkled in the moonlight. She glanced around for Harry but did not see him. Ginny made her way down toward the tree.  
  
"Harry," she called gently.  
  
"Angel!" Harry's voice shouted above her.  
  
Ginny stared up at Harry, perched in the crotch of the large weeping willow. He quickly jumped down and stood next to Ginny.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," Harry breathed, looking Ginny over.  
  
"I couldn't keep away," Ginny admitted.  
  
"Did you really want to?" Harry asked, gently touching Ginny's cheek.  
  
Ginny felt her heart pounding as she whispered, "Did you want me to take you somewhere?"  
  
"Only in the depths of your heart," Harry replied, his beautiful green eyes scanning her face.  
  
"You're already there," Ginny told him.  
  
A warm tingle crept down Ginny's arms as Harry caressed her neck with utter softness. Ginny gave him a small smile and walked away from him, over to the lake. She could feel the warmth of Harry just behind her. He ran his hands up her arms slowly, smelling her hair. Ginny leaned her head back against Harry's shoulder and stared up at the heavens.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked her in a whisper.  
  
"You," she said. "I am always thinking of you."  
  
"What about me?" Harry queried, reaching his hand around her waist.  
  
"Just that there's nowhere I'd rather be than here," Ginny confessed softly.  
  
"That makes two of us," Harry told her.  
  
"I love you, Harry," Ginny whispered.  
  
Things were wonderfully silent for a while.  
  
Then Harry asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Ginny was taken aback by his question.  
  
"I am your Angel, remember?" Ginny replied, staring off worriedly.  
  
"This is too real to be just a dream," Harry insisted. "You can't just be my imagination."  
  
Ginny walked a little ways away.  
  
"I can't tell you my name," Ginny announced, feeling tears coming.  
  
"May I guess then?" Harry asked, the spirit of sport in his voice.  
  
"No!" Ginny shouted, turning to look at him.  
  
Harry had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"It's complicated," Ginny told him. "Can't we just forget it?"  
  
"I can't now?" Harry said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You sparked my curiosity."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny whined. "Why do you have to do this?"  
  
"What am I doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to go," Ginny insisted.  
  
"But, I-" Harry began.  
  
He could not finish. Ginny took off the necklace before he had the chance. This sent Ginny back to her dorm room. She lay there discontently staring at the dark ceiling. It just wasn't fair! Why did Harry have to mess everything up with a bunch of stupid questions. If he would just let it happen, this could be the greatest thing in the world. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that she was merely a dream?  
  
************  
  
Ginny didn't want to get out of bed the next morning. She didn't want to stay in bed either. It was one of those days when she didn't want to do anything whatsoever. Why did she have to go back into the dream? She was in danger there. But being that close to Harry was hard to pass up. It was bliss to have Harry's arms around her, to feel that he wanted her. It wasn't real, though.  
  
Yet again, Ginny threw the necklace out the window as she got dressed. As Ginny brushed her hair, she saw the necklace on her nightstand, not the least surprised. Ginny headed down to the common room. Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated in a corner, talking and doing homework. Ron kept looking Hermione over when her attention was on Harry.  
  
"Morning, Ginny," Hermione greeted.  
  
Ginny just smiled in response.  
  
"Sit with us, Gin," Ron offered.  
  
Ginny did sit with them.  
  
"How've you been, Gin?" Hermione asked while doing some Arithmacy homework.  
  
"Fine," Ginny answered, feeling like the interest was insincere.  
  
"Have another rough night?" Harry asked, seeming genuinely worried.  
  
"Not exactly," Ginny said, avoiding his gaze. "I just have these dreams..." Ginny quickly glanced up at Harry. "They've been distressing me."  
  
Harry nodded in sympathy.  
  
"Not as distressing as Harry's dreams, ay, Harry?" Hermione giggled, nudging Harry.  
  
Ginny waited for an explanation, even though she did know what they were talking about.  
  
"You mean that dream girl?" Ron asked, just coming into the conversation after spacing out while staring at Hermione. "Yeah, isn't that the puzzler?"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"It's nothing, Gin," Harry assured her. "They're just referring to that girl I spoke to you about at the Burrow."  
  
"Dreaming about her again?" Ginny asked, trying not to smile.  
  
Harry just smiled in response.  
  
"He fancies a dream," Ron laughed. "He thinks she's real."  
  
Harry shoved Ron off his chair, saying, "Shut it! How d'you know she's not real?"  
  
"She's just a dream, Harry," Ron said from the floor.  
  
"Boys," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ginny just half-smiled and tried to focus her attention somewhere else.  
  
"Anyway, who says I even care about some dream?" Harry grumbled, looking down at his book.  
  
"You did!" Ron blurted.  
  
"Shut it!" Harry hissed, glancing nervously at Ginny.  
  
A/N: Weird place to end a chapter, I know. Most of the chapter was just filling space anyway. 


	9. Ch 8: Every Moment I'm Awake

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so dang long, but I have been sick and severely stumped for a next part in this book. I was about to go to bed when this came to me and I quickly wrote it down before I could forget it. Along with the idea I got for my other stumped story, I was up until midnight working on it. You'd think it'd be long. It's not. Sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Do you ever get tired of writing and reading statements like these? Why can't we just make it common knowledge that we don't own the characters from the Harry Potter book series? Of course, we could always do funny or interesting things like Angelzgaze and her poems. Those are pretty cool. Anyway, that's all I have to say on the subject.   
  
HOLD YOU UNTIL I DIE  
  
Chapter eight: Every Moment I'm Awake, the Further I'm Away  
  
That night, Ginny had been doing homework for Snape in the common room. When she was done, it was rather late. She stretched out her arms and yawned. Ginny was bushed and ready to retire for the evening. She glanced about the room casually and saw several things. One was Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil reading Neville's palm. The second was the fact that Ron and Hermione were on the couch, sitting quite close. Ginny smiled at this. The third thing she saw, or more noticed, was that Harry was not at all in the room. That meant he had gone to bed and was possibly asleep. Ginny felt it a good time to visit his dreams.   
  
Quickly, Ginny ran up stairs and jumped into her bed. Carley beside her stirred, but didn't wake. Placing the necklace around her neck, Ginny lay back and closed her eyes.  
  
Ginny appeared in the shade of the willow, with Harry asleep on her lap. He looked so peaceful. Ginny supposed that he was not yet asleep. It was all right. She was content with feeling his hair between her fingers and watching his chest rise and fall.   
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny whispered, "I love you so much."  
  
Ginny leaned down and gently kissed the lightening scar on his forehead. His skin was warm to the touch of her lips. Leaning back against the tree, Ginny waited and waited. She was actually getting quite bored. Why wasn't Harry going to sleep? The idea that Harry might have gone somewhere other than his bed that night popped into her head. She wondered if he had detention or some such. Ginny decided to awaken and see what was what.  
  
After pulling the necklace off and awakening, Ginny got out of bed and glanced down into the common room. There he was, sitting next to Ron and Hermione. He was telling them something or another. Was it really that important that he would miss time with his dream girl?   
  
'Fine then!' Ginny thought. 'I didn't want to see you anyway.'   
  
With that, she strode back up to her room and attempted to dream her own dreams.  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny was going down the Dark Lord's black hallway, but she wasn't walking. It was like someone was moving her onward with a levitation charm. Suddenly, she felt Voldemort's necklace clinging to her skin. It clung tighter and tighter around her neck until she couldn't breathe. Still being floated down the hall, Ginny gasped for breath. The doors to the Dark Lord's throne room sprung out so quickly that she was thrust through them and to the glistening black floor. For no reason, the necklace dropped off of Ginny and she could breathe again. Ginny stared at the limp necklace for a moment, watching the lightening shape in the pendant glimmer, then she glanced up at Voldemort's throne. Instead of the Dark Lord, there sat Harry. Ginny got up and ran to him, but was staggered by what she next saw. Harry's eyes were glazed over and starring into abyss and his limbs were limp. He was dead. Ginny didn't know what to do, then she saw it, Voldemort's necklace, tight around Harry's neck.  
  
Ginny thrashed so violently upon waking that she threw herself off her bed and on to the floor. The cool breeze froze the sweat and tears drenching her face, yet she still felt very hot. In the common room, she could get some water. That would calm her down. Accordingly, Ginny wrapped a bathrobe around herself and made her way down to the common room.   
  
What did the dream mean anyway? Harry dying from Voldemort's necklace. She couldn't ignore the fact that it tried to kill her first. Why had it killed Harry instead? Ginny really couldn't question anymore. Harry's blank staring eyes were the only thing in her mind. She couldn't stand to see him like that, but the image would not go away. The idea of Harry dying was devastating. No more to see his bright green eyes light up when he heard good news. No longer would his hair stick up in places it shouldn't. Not another word to be uttered by his soft, kissable lips. Ginny was bawling before she even set foot in the common room. She didn't know what to do. She was so scared and alone. Sitting upon the bottom stair, Ginny covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, what's the matter?"  
  
She glanced up through her tear-filled eyes and glimpsed Harry looking worriedly upon her. Out of deepening sorrow and pain, Ginny jumped up and hugged Harry around the middle, weeping into his pajamas.   
  
"Oh, Harry!" she wailed. "Please don't leave me!"  
  
There was nothing for a moment, then Ginny felt his arms slip around her and heard him whisper, "I won't."   
  
Ginny and Harry sat on the couch and stared into the fire. Ginny felt completely foolish for getting so emotional over a mere dream and letting Harry see her like that. Hugging him like that was also quite embarrassing. Of course, it was nice to be in his arms as her and not as his dream girl.   
  
"Feeling better?" Harry asked, handing her a drink of water.  
  
She sipped it, nodding.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what caused you to be so miserable?" Harry queried.  
  
"Just a nightmare," Ginny muttered, avoiding his gaze.   
  
"Must have been one horrible nightmare," Harry commented. "The last time I saw you crying like that was when you almost died because of Tom Riddle."  
  
Ginny said nothing.  
  
"Not the best time to bring it up, huh?" Harry murmured.  
  
Ginny half-smiled, but didn't look at him.  
  
"You know something, Gin?" Harry began, scooting closer to her. "I didn't like seeing you so sad."  
  
Ginny glanced up into his green eyes.   
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to," Harry went on, "I'm here."   
  
Ginny smiled and nodded.   
  
A/N: What'd you think? I thought it was pretty good after having writer's block for so long. 


	10. Ch 9: Surrender Your Heart

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
A/N: Call me a fuddy duddy, but I'm Pg-13ing this chapter for heavy making-out.  
  
Hold You Until I Die  
  
Chapter nine: Surrender Your Heart  
  
The next night, Ginny appeared in her gazebo, feeling somehow nervous.  
  
"Angel!" Harry called, running up to her excitedly.  
  
"My Lord," Ginny greeted, bowing to him.  
  
Harry fell to his knees and hugged Ginny's waist. Ginny looked down at him in surprise.  
  
"You should be my lord," Harry muttered, rubbing his face against the softness of her dress. "I haven't stopped thinking of you for an instant. Why didn't you come to me yesterday? Oh, anything you ask, I'll do, as long as you stay with me."  
  
Ginny ran her fingers over Harry's black hair. How could she refuse the man she loved? Though she had sworn this would be the last time, Ginny had to change her mind. Harry needed and wanted her. It was all she ever wanted in her entire life. She wanted just him.  
  
Ginny lowered herself to him and looked into his sad green eyes. Gently, she grazed her fingers against his cheek.   
  
"I'll never leave you again," Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry leaned forward and kissed her, massaging her lips vigorously. Ginny had never been kissed so passionately. All she could do is sink into it and reach out with all her soul. Harry pulled her closer, rubbing his hand up her back. Ginny pulled at the back of his shirt, trying to be as close to him as she could.  
  
Suddenly, Harry let go of her lips and began to gently kiss down her neck. Ginny gasped for air, feeling a warm tingling feeling all over her from Harry's kisses.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed, leaning her head back. "I've waited for this for so long."  
  
Harry brought his lips back to hers and tasted her mouth for a second, then pulled away.  
  
As Harry set his chin on her shoulder, Ginny said, "If there's anything you want, I can give it to you. Here, I control everything. Just tell me what you want."  
  
"I wish I could take you with me when I wake," Harry said, his voice quivering.  
  
"I could grant it, but you wouldn't see it," Ginny explained sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, pulling away.  
  
"I mean that I'm out there, but you don't see me," Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"How could I not see you?" Harry asked, touching her face. "You're extraordinary. You're beautiful. You're everything to me."  
  
Ginny smiled, sniffling.  
  
"Not out there," she said, standing up and walking away from him.  
  
"Tell me who you are!" Harry pleaded after her. "It's driving me crazy not to have you when I'm awake."   
  
"I can't tell you," Ginny told him sadly as she kept walking.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I can't be here anymore," Ginny cried.   
  
"But, I need you!" Harry insisted.  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"This isn't working!" Ginny shouted, turned back toward him. "I'm not going to see you anymore."  
  
Harry ran up to her, taking her hand.  
  
"You can't leave me!" he cried. "You can't walk in my life and change everything I know and feel and then leave me alone. I can't live without you."  
  
Tears were streaming down Ginny's cheeks as she said, "You don't even know me. You don't know who I am."  
  
"So, tell me," Harry pleaded.   
  
"I can't!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
Ginny couldn't go on talking of this any longer. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace.  
  
The beautiful world faded around her to put her back in her dormitory. She clutched the necklace tightly, banging her fists against her pillow. Tears burned her eyes as she felt like screaming. 


	11. Ch 10: Hoping You'll See

Disclaimer:   
  
If I had a penny  
  
For every character that was mine  
  
I would be poorer than dirt  
  
Or else I'd be lyin'  
  
Ok, so it's not as good as Angelzgaze's poems, but it's better than saying "I don't own these characters", now isn't it?  
  
HOLD YOU UNTIL I DIE  
  
Chapter ten: Hoping You'll See  
  
"Coming to Hogsmeade, Ginny?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione walked across the common room toward her.  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry, then got this sick feeling in her stomach and looked away.  
  
"I have homework," Ginny muttered.  
  
"We all have homework," Ron blurted.  
  
"Ron, please," Hermione said, sitting next to Ginny. "Is there anything the matter?"  
  
Ginny quickly shook her head.  
  
"Look, you have to take a break from studies sometime, right?" Hermione said, smiling presently. "Come on. Don't leave me to spend the entire day with two boys. I need someone to shop with."  
  
Finally, Ginny gave in. She hadn't planned to spend an entire day with Harry, especially after what had happened in the dream. It pained her that her and Harry shared a most perfect and intimate kiss, yet he knew nothing about it. Still, Hermione had played the guilt card, so Ginny had to go.  
  
Hogsmeade was bustling with people, mostly students from Hogwarts. The sight of the Shrieking Shack on the hill still gave Ginny the shivers.  
  
"Want to buy some jokes, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, saying, "Sure."  
  
"Not us," Hermione insisted, putting her arm around Ginny. "We're going to go to more interesting stores like that robe shop over there."  
  
"Robes more interesting than jokes?" Ron said, an eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"Yes, now if you'd excuse us," Hermione said, turning on her heels and pulling Ginny along by the wrist.  
  
The tinkle of a bell sounded as Hermione and Ginny entered the robe shop. It had quite a nice variety of robes, some even looked like Muggle dresses.  
  
"The Yule Ball is coming," Hermione announced, "and we're going to be dressed to kill."  
  
Hermione stopped to look at a sleeveless black dress with a slit up the side. Ginny was experiencing a lack of interest until she saw it. Awestruck, Ginny neared the beautiful, blue dress cut in a Jane Austin style with lace and a high waist. It was just like the dress that she wore in Harry's dreams. If only he could see her in it, that would make him see that it was her he had been dreaming about.  
  
"See something you like?" Hermione asked in her ear. "It is lovely. Guys would go crazy if they saw you in it."  
  
"It's much too posh for me," Ginny insisted. "How could I even afford it?"  
  
Hermione ran off and came back with the woman who took care of the store. This woman took the dress down and held it up to Ginny. All three looked in the mirror.  
  
"With your hair up," Hermione said, combing her fingers through Ginny's long, red hair, "you will look fantastic."  
  
"I couldn't possibly buy this," Ginny protested.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Hermione told her. "It's yours. Call it an early Christmas present."  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't," Ginny insisted.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said. "Every girl deserves to look like a princess."  
  
That she did. Ginny tried the dress on. Hermione tried about a dozen dresses on and they danced about the store, pretending they were at a royal ball. It was quite late by the time Hermione settled on buying a brilliant deep purple dress with sleeves that fell off the shoulder elegantly. She paid for the dresses. The store lady wrapped them neatly in little bundles, then the girls ran off to meet Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The boys sat at a table, eating their candy and messing with their tricks.  
  
"Bought clothes, I see," Ron rolled his eyes as the girl came up. "Girls are so odd."  
  
"Wait until you see us in them," Hermione winked.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny, who quickly looked away. Suddenly, everyone began clapping. A small boy went up on the stage and began singing. His voice was way too high for a boy and was so shaky that Ginny could not make out words or any specific tune.   
  
"Boooo!" yelled Malfoy, who threw a bottle of butterbeer at the poor boy.   
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked Ron.  
  
"It's karaoke night," Ron explained.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Ginny's arm. "You should sing!"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, the idea filling her with terror.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," Hermione pleaded. "I've heard you sing. You're very brilliant. Don't you agree, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, she's actually pretty good," Ron insisted.  
  
"No, I couldn't," Ginny muttered, feeling her heart pounding.  
  
"Please, Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Gin," Harry began, "I've never heard you sing."  
  
Ginny stared at Harry for a moment. How could she refuse now that Harry wanted her to? Closing her eyes, Ginny got up and took the stage.  
  
"Weasley? Come on!" laughed Malfoy.  
  
Ginny's heart was in her throat. She was so nervous, she was about to cry. What if Malfoy drove her off the stage like he did to that poor boy? The audience was growing restless. She had to do something. Ginny pointed her wand to a harp standing nearby on the stage. The melody of her favorite song vibrated across the stings.   
  
"Dreams," Ginny sang, her voice sounding hoarse.  
  
Malfoy laughed loudly, but all Ginny could hear was the beating of her own heart. Then, she looked at Harry. He was leaning forward, his arms on the table. He was smiling at her with his green eyes sparkling beneath his glasses. Everything melted away and it was just her and Harry sitting under the willow in their dream. Suddenly, Ginny didn't feel nervous anymore.  
  
"Dreams to dream  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
When the world goes wrong  
  
I can still make it right  
  
I can see  
  
So far in my dreams  
  
I'll follow my dreams  
  
Until they come true  
  
There is a star   
  
Waiting to guide us  
  
Shining inside us  
  
When we close our eyes  
  
Come with me  
  
You will see what I mean  
  
There's a world inside  
  
No one else ever sees  
  
You will go  
  
So far in my dreams  
  
Somewhere in my dreams   
  
Your dreams will come true  
  
Don't let go  
  
If you stay close to me  
  
In my dreams tonight  
  
You will see what I see  
  
Dreams to dream  
  
As near as can be  
  
Inside you and me  
  
They always come true"  
  
The audience exploded with applause. Even Malfoy couldn't complain. As Ginny stepped off the stage, Harry, Hermione and Ron came up and congratulated her.  
  
"That's the best I've ever heard you sing," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I had no idea you had it in you," Rom said.  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry.  
  
"It was amazing," Harry assured her.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat back down to watch the next person. Ginny went to follow, but then Harry grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him. Smiling, Harry pulled Ginny along out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
As they walked down the darkening streets, Harry asked, "Do you mind if I voice something I noticed?"   
  
"If you want," Ginny muttered.  
  
"You were looking at me through your entire performance," Harry pointed out, smiling.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"That was because...well...I," Ginny sputtered. "See, I just feel comfortable around you. It helps to calm your nerves if you look at someone you're comfortable with."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, still looking at her. Then Ginny noticed that Harry had not released her hand after they had left the pub. He still held it. Ginny sighed. She was walking through Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand with Harry Potter.   
  
Not even noticing where they were going, they ended up back on Hogwarts grounds, near the lake. The colors of the sunset where reflected all over the water.   
  
"Lovely, isn't it?" Harry said, sitting down on the edge of the lake.  
  
"Yes," Ginny agreed, setting herself next to him.  
  
Then, he put his arm around her. Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. She was warm and safe right next to Harry. Feeling that he wouldn't mind, Ginny gently set her head on his shoulder.   
  
This was it. They were alone and his arm was around her and the sun was setting. It was the perfect moment to tell Harry how she really felt. She couldn't do it, though. If only she could say it in a way that wouldn't be incriminating. How was that possible, though? Then, an idea came to her.  
  
"Harry," she whispered.  
  
Harry let out a small "hmm?" to show he was listening.  
  
"We're friends, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course, Gin," Harry insisted.  
  
"Since we're friends, can I say that I love you as a friend?" Ginny asked, nervously.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, smiling wryly.  
  
"I love you then," Ginny whispered, staring at the lake.  
  
"I love you too, Gin," Harry laughed, pulling Ginny close to his side.  
  
Ginny sighed, blushing pleasantly.  
  
A/N: The song that Ginny sings, I didn't write it. It's very pretty and I wish I could have written it, but I didn't. It was written by who knows who and was sang on the movie "American Tale 2: Fievel Goes West". 


	12. Ch 11: Dearest to Me

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. Sorry, I couldn't think of a poem.  
  
HOLD YOU UNTIL I DIE  
  
Chapter eleven: The Dearest to Me  
  
Winter came and with it, was talk of the Yule Ball. Everyone was excited, as they were every year before. Ginny hadn't much thought about it. Still fresh in her mind was her walk with Harry in Hogsmeade as she sat by herself in the common room.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Harry began, walking up to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me. It ought to be real fun."  
  
Ginny looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I figured you'd ask Cho," she said quietly, looking away so he wouldn't see her blushing.  
  
"I would have asked her, but-"   
  
Ginny glanced up at Harry.  
  
"But, I think someone already asked her," Harry explained.  
  
Ginny lowered her eyes. She wasn't Harry's first choice. There was this sinking feeling in her heart.  
  
"Anyway, I thought we could have great fun," Harry told her.  
  
Ginny tried to smile, saying, "It does sound like fun. I will go with you."  
  
"Great!" Harry exclaimed, patting her on the head.  
  
He walked over to where Hermione and Ron sat in the corner. Ginny stared after him sadly.  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny opened her wardrobe door and looked over the beautiful light blue dress. Reaching over and gently touching the soft fabric, she knew she would look wonderful in it. It might even give Harry the hint that she was the dream girl. He probably wouldn't even notice, though. Ginny walked over and sat on her bed, staring across the room at the dress. It was likely that Harry would spend the entire night watching Cho.  
  
"You must have gone in debt to get that," Carley muttered as she walked in the room.  
  
Ginny just shrugged.  
  
"Of course, my dress for the Yule Ball is twice as elegant as that one," Carley said snottily. "Yes, me and Edward Fillings will be dancing the night away. Did I mention that Edward Fillings was taking me to the ball? He's one of the richest wizards in Wales."   
  
"Really?" Ginny asked with disinterest.  
  
"Yes," Carley went on. "His friend Robert Burleigh asked Cho to go. I thought it would be great fun, me and Cho having some of the richest guys at the dance, but she refused for some odd reason. And do you know what that reason was?"  
  
"I can't imagine," Ginny said, almost yawning.  
  
"It's because she was waiting around for Harry Potter to ask her," Carley told her.  
  
Ginny glanced at her in surprise.  
  
"Then he went and asked someone else instead," Carley continued. "Can you believe that?'  
  
"Utterly shocked," Ginny said, feeling a tingling feeling all over.   
  
Harry had wanted her. If he really wanted to go with Cho, he would have made sure she had already been asked. But he wasn't sure and asked Ginny anyway. Ginny was so happy she could have hugged Carley. Instead, she ran over to her wardrobe and took the dress off the hanger. She held it up to herself and looked in the full-length mirror.  
  
"What's with you?" Carley asked with an eyebrow raised. "You look like I actually said something nice to you."  
  
"Could you go away?" Ginny requested pertly. "I do have some dressing to do."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to the ball," Carley laughed. "I mean, who would ask you?"  
  
"You'll see at the ball," Ginny muttered happily.  
  
"Oh, whatever," Carley grumbled. "You're probably going with Neville Longbottom or some such fungus of your same status. It's not like I care at all."  
  
Carley stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Ginny smiled at this, then began to get ready for the ball. She came down to the common room, wearing the blue dress and having her hair curled like in the dreams. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were standing and talking. Ron saw her first and stared with disbelief. Hermione smiled and got excited when she saw Ginny. Harry turned upon seeing the looks on the other two's faces.   
  
"Ginny?" he asked, thunderstruck.  
  
"You look great, Ginny," Hermione complimented. "Don't you think so, guys?"  
  
"Blimey, yes!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron just continued gawking.  
  
Harry walked up to her and held out his arm. Ginny took it, smiling as he looked at her.  
  
"Well, we'll be off then," Harry told Hermione and Ron.  
  
It was an absolutely lovely night. Ginny and Harry glided across the dance floor song after song. Not even once did Harry look for Cho. His eyes remained on Ginny the entire night.   
  
"It's getting hot," Ginny breathed after dancing a certain fast song.  
  
"We could go outside," Harry suggested. "Some air will do us good."  
  
Ginny agreed and they got her wrap. Harry led the way out the main entrance and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny glanced up at the stars. They shined so brightly. She felt a hand slip into hers. As Ginny looked at Harry, he led her on toward the lake. The night made the lake look black as ink with silver ripples. The giant squid lazily floated near the center.  
  
"Don't you just love it here?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny didn't answer. She just sat herself down and gently grazed the surface of the lake with her fingertips. She felt the warmth of Harry sitting just beside her.  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" Ginny whispered, looking down at the water.  
  
"No," Harry said, putting his arm around her. "I think you're beautiful."  
  
Ginny lay back against him happily.  
  
"You're the most beautiful girl I know," Harry went on, "except for one."  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry, asking, "Who?"  
  
"Only the girl of my dreams," Harry said.  
  
Ginny relaxed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wonder who she is," Harry mused. "I've never felt so free with someone in real life. I guess dreams change things. I just wish I could remember what she looked like."  
  
"Have you ever thought," Ginny began, twisting his tie around her finger, "that she's someone you know, someone close?"  
  
"You'd think I'd know it if she was," Harry muttered.  
  
"But, say she was a friend of yours," Ginny continued. "Who do you think she'd be?"  
  
"The only person I'd want her to be is you," Harry said smiling.  
  
Ginny turned toward him, put her arms around his waist and began to cry. Harry held her close.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny sobbed.  
  
Harry lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. The moonlight reflected on his black hair. Ginny smiled at him. Harry gently wiped a tear from her cheek and then he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Come on," he whispered. "Let's go back to the dance."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
A/N: Don't you just feel really good inside? 


	13. Ch 12: I'd Die for You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Carley.  
  
HOLD YOU UNTIL I DIE  
  
Chapter twelve: I'd Die For You   
  
As Ginny went up to her room that night, she was sure that Harry would say her name. Before she went to bed, she placed the dress back in her wardrobe and placed the necklace around her neck. She was so excited as she jumped into bed that it took forever for her to actually drift to sleep.  
  
Ginny found herself in the gazebo. She stood up and looked about for Harry. He was near the lake, skipping stones contentedly. Ginny ran up to him.  
  
"Harry!" she called.  
  
Harry turned just as Ginny ran into his arms.  
  
"Tell me my name," Ginny pleaded, holding tightly to him.  
  
"I don't know it," Harry assured her. "I'd give anything to know it."  
  
"You do know it," Ginny told him, slightly pulling away. "Look into your heart. What does your heart say?"  
  
Harry ran his fingers through her hair as his eyes scanned her face. He slowly shook his head.  
  
"You won't be able to see it," Ginny said urgently. "Just tell me what your heart says. Who do you want me to be?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and grimaced as if in pain. When his eyes opened again, he looked surprised and touched her cheek.  
  
"Could you be?" Harry asked. "You're not, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Ginny insisted, tears streaming form her eyes. "You know me. Now, say my name."  
  
Harry paused and moment and then said, "Cho?"  
  
Ginny's smile faded into a look of hurt and terror. She turned away from Harry, trying not to show the excruciating pain she felt deep inside.   
  
"Cho, I've always loved you," Harry spouted. "It could only be you. Cho, are you all right?"  
  
Ginny grabbed her chest and fell to her knees. She felt the necklace and clung to it, ripping it from her neck.  
  
**************  
  
Ginny awoke in her bed, bawling. She rocked back and forth, not knowing what to do. She was as good as dead and worse than that, Harry wanted another. It wasn't fair! It simply wasn't fair. She wished she had never gone to Voldemort in the first place. Voldemort?  
  
Ginny got out of bed and pulled Tom Riddle's diary from her trunk. She opened it and quickly wrote, "Dark Lord, I must speak with you."  
  
The room blurred around her. It turned to black. Ginny found herself traveling down the obsidian corridor. She ran to the door and pulled them open without knocking. Voldemort still sat on his throne.  
  
"Why have you sought me?" he asked.  
  
"Lord!" Ginny cried. "Harry has called me by another's name. Now, I'm going to die. Please, have pity on me. I don't want to die!"  
  
There was silence from the dark throne. Tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks and her heart ached. She had so little time left until sunrise.  
  
"Child," Voldemort began, "I do have a proposition for your life."  
  
"Anything!" Ginny begged, bowing down.  
  
"I have a gift for you," the Dark Lord said calmly.  
  
Ginny looked up as Voldemort's stumpy minion came up to her. He took her hand and placed in it a dagger. The blade was thin and shaped as a lightening bolt, it's handle gold with black gems. The dagger felt warm in her hands.  
  
"I don't understand," Ginny said, glancing up at the Dark Lord.  
  
"It's simple," he began. "Plunge it into the heart of Harry Potter."  
  
Ginny gasped and dropped the dagger.  
  
"As his heart stops beating, his life energy will be transferred to you," Voldemort explained.  
  
"I couldn't," Ginny choked out, glancing at the dagger.  
  
"Virginia," Voldemort said, "how can you still love a boy who has lied to you. Don't you remember how he said it was you whom he wanted his dream to be? Then he turns around and said another girl's name. He had sentenced you to death."  
  
Ginny reached for the dagger, then pulled away.  
  
"He's not worth loving," Voldemort went on. "You don't need him. He's nothing but a cad. He used you. You gave him everything and he gave you death."  
  
Ginny snatched the dagger and held it close to her chest.  
  
****************  
  
With dagger in hand, Ginny slowly made her way to the boys dormitories. As if she was in some kind of trance, she continued straight to Harry's room. She slowly opened the door and entered. Harry was laying in the last bed. Ginny walked over to him and raised the dagger over his sleeping body. Harry turned over, his hair falling away from his lightening scar. His lips curled into a handsome smile. Ginny's hand began shaking. She couldn't do it.  
  
Ginny sat the dagger on Harry's bedside table and sat on the edge of his bed. She gently brushed his hair away from his kind face. Harry's eyelids twitched and then opened.   
  
"W-who's there?" he sputtered, squinting around.  
  
Ginny took his glasses and put them on him.   
  
He adjusted them, sat up and said, "Ginny, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you," Ginny told him, her eyes watering.  
  
"It's a little late," Harry said, looking at his clock. "Couldn't you have waited until morning?"  
  
"No," Ginny whispered. "Harry, I have to say that...that I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Mad?" Harry asked in confusion. "Did I do something that I'm not aware of? If I did, I'm very sorry. I'd never want to do anything to make you mad."  
  
"Tell me you'll never forget me," Ginny cried, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"I won't," Harry told her casually.  
  
"I love you more than anything," Ginny sniffled.  
  
"I love you too," Harry replied, smiling.  
  
Ginny shook her head as she pulled away.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter?" Harry asked, gently rubbing his hand against her cheek.  
  
"I have to go to bed," Ginny said, forcing a smile. "Goodbye."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Harry said. "And have good dreams."  
  
Ginny nodded and got up from Harry's bed. She made her way out the door and to the girl's dormitories. This chill ran up her arms as she slowly walked down the hall. She tried to rub the chill away but only managed to make herself cry more. Entering her room, Ginny went over to her bed and lied down. She glanced out the window. There was a slight glow in the horizon. This was it.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
A/N: Last chapter's coming up soon. 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
HOLD YOU UNTIL I DIE  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ginny glanced about the Hogwarts grounds she had known so well in her life passed. It had been a year since she had seen her school, though it felt like only minutes had passed. She saw time's toll on the school and grounds. The weeds around Hadgrid's hut sprung higher. The Forbidden Forest's dark branches seemed more dank and they reached out farther than the year before. Even the young man laying beside the pond was older, paler, yet more handsome.   
  
Ginny stepped lightly to where her beloved Harry slept. She knelt down and brushed his hair away from his lightening scar. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Harry shivered, then glanced up at her.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head slowly, smiling down on him.  
  
"But, you can't be here," Harry said, sitting up and looking Ginny over in disbelief. "You're dead."  
  
"Nothing could keep me from you," Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry lifted his hand and touched her cheek.  
  
"You're real," he choked out.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh, Gin, I missed you!" Harry cried, hugging her around the waist.  
  
Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair, feeling his tears soak through her cotton dress.  
  
"Don't shed tears for me, My Lord," Ginny said softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gin," Harry sniffled, pulling away and looking at her. "I stupid. I was blind. I knew it was you. I did. I just didn't think. I just...I-"  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Ginny whispered, looking deeply into his green eyes. "I would have died a thousand times for you."  
  
"If only it was me who died," Harry said. "Dearest Ginny, I can't live without you."  
  
"Don't sorrow," Ginny pleaded. "I can't stand to see you cry."  
  
"Then don't leave me," Harry begged. "I'd die too if you left me again. I need you. I love you."  
  
It was the first time he had said it and meant it in the way she had always wanted him to.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, feeling tears escape her eyes. "I will never leave you again."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly.  
  
"I'll be in your dreams," she promised.  
  
The End 


End file.
